Falling Petals
by Suki Inari
Summary: *AU* Top demon assassin Hiei is hired to kill the infamous theif of the Makai, Youko Kurama. But not all goes as he planned. Hiei/Kurama, a little Hiei/Yusuke. Appearences by Yukina, Kuronue, Yusuke, Karasu, and Genkai! (Sorry, no Kuwabara.)


^^; Yes, yes I know I should really really REALLY be working on Through Eternity but I'm going through my Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter phases so its distracting...*trails off, sweatdroping* But I'm going to watch some Fushigi Yugi and get working on chapter seven! Promise! *Coughs* Anyway. A while back I got this idea for a plot but I wasn't sure how to take it. So I started role playing it with lots of different people. It turned out differently each time and for this fic I'm going to mix all the great aspects of the different versions and just go with it.  
  
Yes this is AU, but they ARE demons. The AU fics where they're normal is...just...not right O_o. I mean...Hiei isn't your average school punk in Japan. It doesn't compute. And it does take place in the Makai! Appearences will be made by Yukina, Yusuke, Kuronue, Karasu, Genkai, and others! Differences will occur. Such as in this fic, Yusuke lives and grew up in the Makai. SPOILERS abound! As much as one can spoil when you haven't seen the whole series...*grumbles halfheartedly*  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine or Hiei and Kurama as much of a canon coupling as they are already would actually interact as such in the series X3... *cackles evily*  
  
~*Falling Petals*~  
  
The room was dark and held a sinister aura in the invisible air. But this did not make the small figure falter as it entered. Evil hung in the air and brushed against the intruder with cold velvety fingers. But the new-comer did not flinch. "You called for me?"  
  
A figure had been looking out at the Makai, the demon world, through a large window. It turned to the speaker slowly. "Ah... Hiei... Yes, I did. I have a job you might be interested in." He motioned to a chair. "Do sit down."  
  
Hiei kept his ruby eyes locked on the rich demon in front of him with a cold stare. "I'll stand. What is this job you have?"  
  
"I want you to assasinate someone who has stolen something from one of our clients."  
  
Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn. You always call me to assasinate people. Who is it this time?"  
  
"Youko Kurama."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The infamous Youko Kurama sat at a table far in the back corner of a pub in the upper-class district of the Makai. Most of the upper-class clients all had some shady background and no questions were asked. The famous thief of treasure and hearts took a sip of his drink as he ran an elegant clawed finger down a path on an old yellow map spread out on the table before him. "Now if I take this route... the total time will be cut in half..." The fox demon mused. His flowing silver hair stirred as his silver fox ears twitched, the only sign of emotion you would see from him, alerted him that he was being watched. Wordlessly, the fox stood, draining his drink. He rolled up the map, dropping a few coins on the table, and started towards the door. He was perfectly aware of the fact that soon, he would be followed.  
  
The youko walked casually off the road and into one of the many forests of the Makai. When he reached a clearing, the silver-haired thief leaned against a tree. "I know you're there."  
  
Hiei stepped from the shadows calmly. "Good. I was afraid it would be too easy."  
  
Kurama casually pushed off the tree to look at Hiei clamly. "Oh I've known you've been there. What can I do for you?"  
  
As the fire demon used his super speed he seemed to vanish. He re-appeared in front of Kurama, hand poised over the hilt of his katana. "I have a question for you."  
  
Unphased by the demon's actions, Kurama continued to look at Hiei, expressionless. "Oh? Ask away."  
  
"What did you steal that was so important that I was hired to kill you?"  
  
A small smirk crept onto the face of the youko. "I see, I must have stolen something from your employer." The fox reached into his hair and pulled out a rose.  
  
The demon in front of him raised an eyebrow, speaking in the same monotone, deadpan, emotionless voice. "You stole a rose?"  
  
Kurama closed his eyes with a chuckle. "Oh no, you see, this is mine." With a flick of his wrist and a whisper of youki, the simple red rose transformed into a long thorned whip.  
  
With a steely shriek, Hiei's katana came out of it's sheath "Let us begin."  
  
To any demon except maybe a high B class or above, watching this fight, all they would see would be flashes of color, light, and the sound of thorns scraping on metal in an erie hiss. The two demons darted around, weapons clashing, neither faltering in stance or strength. Youki filled the air and thr ground litterally shook with the pure energy coming from the two fighters. The trees rocked, leaves fell, and branches were sliced clean through as the razor sharp weapons slashed at the other.  
  
After a few more clashes, the two broke away to look at each other. Both were out of breath. In fact, they were both smirking.  
  
"Not bad." Hiei breathed.  
  
Kurama grinned. "You're not so bad yourself. I am impressed."  
  
Hiei also grinned, the smile not quite seeming in place on his almost child-like face. "As am I." He sighed then quietly and the grin dropped from his face. "But this game must come to an end. He dropped into a low stance, raising his katana pararallel to the ground. "Now, you die."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Or so you think. You will find it difficult to accomplish that. I am not so easy to get rid of."  
  
Wordlessly, Hiei lunged forward, slashing at the tall fox with lightning speed. Kurama leapt back, letting his whip clash with Hiei's katana. The fox was fast but not as fast as Hiei, and he knew it. If he couldn't avoid the attacks, he'd have to meet them. The kitsune leapt up to the tree branch and touched his hand to the bark of the tree. Hiei looked up at him. "Is the great Youko Kurama running away?"  
  
Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "Hardly." Hiei didn't notice the whisper of youki.  
  
"Good." The jaganshi vanished and reappeared mid air in front of the fox and slashed with his sword.  
  
The kitsune brought up his whip and lashed out, barely avoiding the katana as he flipped to the ground. The fox was not on his feet long as Hiei lunged at him, focing him to jump again. The two fought and their weapons met a few more times before there was a loud ripping noise.  
  
Hiei spun around. A tree had come out of the ground. It was alive. "Nani...?!"  
  
Kurama, now standing on a branch of the tree, smiled as the tree advanced on Hiei. "You are a talented fighter, but you made one mistake." The kitsune's eyes narrowed and the smile dropped from his face. "You let me come into a forest."  
  
Hiei cursed and took a step back. A branch came around and slammed into the back of the small demon's head. But Hiei had no time to register the pain and he jumped away from more branches. He cut all the branches in sight, but he didn't see the last one. It slammed Hiei through the air and into a rock which shattered on impact and rained gravel down on the fire demon who was sprawled un-cermoniously out on the ground, unconcious.  
  
Kurama jumped down from the tree and sent it back to where it came from. His soft steps didn't let his white shoes make the tiniest noise or a footprint as he made his way over to the fallen fire demon. He knelt down and rolled him over, tilting his head as he looked ta the child-like demon, his ears twitching in thought. He smiled then and shrugged, lifting the demon into his arms, "Too pretty to kill." and he started home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Its short but I wanted to leave it there :3 Please Read and Review! Feed the feedback monster! 


End file.
